


Zoro X Erza: Love of the Swordsmen

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece, One Piece X Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail Wizards settle in with each other, Erza finds herself pining after a certain green-haired swordsman. Will she confess her feelings before he leaves?





	

Erza Scarlet looked on at the scene before her. It had only been a week since those strange crew of ragtag pirates had arrived at the guild, a mere week when the members of the Fairy Tail Guild had decided to try and capture them in order to win the massive sums of Berries that were promised in exchange. Their Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, whom Erza swore must have been Natsu’s younger brother, had stepped into the Guild, ordering, in no-subtle-manner, jaw-dropping amounts of food and effectively depleting the Guild’s meat supplies in less than half an hour.

Nonetheless, Luffy was surprisingly good at sharing, especially with someone with an appetite like his. Natsu Dragneel had sat down with Luffy and challenged him to an eating competition, to which Luffy heartily agreed. Sloshing, slurping and crunching sounds literally reverberated off the walls of the Guild, while herself, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and the other Guild members, along with the bizarre band of Pirates, watched in amazement and disgust at the two idiots in front of them.

It was amazing, really. Erza thought to herself, marveling at how strong bonds could so easily be forged between complete strangers. It fascinated her, amazed her, even made her a little envious. Due to the tragedies of her childhood, her social awkwardness had made it difficult for her to really grow close to anyone in particular. Of course, there was Kagura, the woman she loved so dearly as a little sister, brought together by their childhood (where Erza had saved Kagura’s life) and their shared interests in Swordsmanship and the arts of close combat. However, Erza felt there was something missing in her life, a void that somewhere could not be filled by her sisterly relationship with Kagura or the camaraderie with her fellow Guild members. A void which somehow felt partially filled when she read those romantic smut novels, a hobby which she liked to keep secret from everyone except for a certain few, such a Levy and Kagura.    

In any case, the Straw Hat Pirates had quickly acquainted themselves with the Fairy Tail Guild members, with the notions of capturing them for their bounties all but forgotten. Besides, from the past friendly battles between the Pirates and the Wizards, the Wizards would have had an extremely tough battle on their hands. Franky, the cyborg shipwright, had bested Elf-Man in a wrestling match, rendering everyone in the Guild speechless, Lucy and Happy nearly fainting in shock. Sanji and Gray had gone toe to toe, creating brilliant displays of fire and ice that sadly forced the Guild members to work themselves off their feet trying to repair the building. Natsu had burned and ravaged most of the fields (the battle was held in the fields after the match between Sanji and Gray tore the Guild apart) in his attempt to even his power with Luffy, who had proven himself easily a match for Natsu’s strength and speed.

Finally, lastly, there was her match with Zoro. She remembered when she had first laid eyes on him. Tall and incredibly muscular, with lightly-tanned skin and three, identical golden earrings on his left ear. Already she could tell that this man was strong. Very strong. Not to mention having an aura of violence and lust for battle about him. It appealed to her, a lot. She had the same warlike tendencies about her, as could be seen from her routine bashing-Natsu-and-Gray’s-heads-whenever-they-annoyed-her. Her fascination had been increased even more when Zoro had unleashed his _Santoryu_ Three-Sword Style; one sword in each hand, and one in his friggin’ mouth! Unleashing a pair of longswords she lunged at him and they clashed, moving so fast that to a normal human, it looked as though hundreds of swords were clashing with each other at any one second. However, Erza soon found herself outclassed in close combat, as Zoro parried both her swords while landing a solid kick in her gut. Thrown back by the force of that kick, Erza, panting and wincing from the pain, decided to up her game. In a flash of light she was clad in her Armadura Fairy Armor, with a pair of new one-hand longswords in her hands.

“Fairy Burst!” She yelled, charging her swords up with shocking amounts of green Magic Power before lunging at Zoro. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shock on his face, which quickly turned into a grin.

“Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!” (Three Sword Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds!) Holding his two Katanas at an angle with each other and rotating them rapidly, Zoro charged at Erza as well, his speed almost blinding to everyone who was present. With all his strength and power, Zoro sliced with all three swords, and a massive explosion sent out shockwaves that levelled the surrounding forest.

When the dust finally cleared, the sight that greeted the audience left the Pirates cheering and the Fairy Tail Members gaping. Erza was clad in her Clear Heart clothing, groaning, bruised and battered on the ground, while Zoro, though breathing heavily and with many bruises and scratches of him as well, had two of his Katanas to her throat. Erza’s two swords lay cloven in two at her side.

Despite her loss, Erza was surprised that she was not as affected by it as she had thought. In fact, when her opponent had pulled her up and given her a lopsided grin, she suddenly felt… butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to pound audibly in her chest. What was this…?

Whatever the case, Erza knew one thing: she wanted to find out more about this man. She began joining him at mealtimes, talking with him about their past adventures, battles and abilities. She was amazed when he confessed about how important his friends were to him, completely contradicting his outer image of a stoic, lone-wolf guy. It resonated with her completely; likewise, she confessed to him how much her comrades and friends meant to her, and smiled at the stunned look on his face, which turned into another lopsided grin, causing Erza’s heart to do another treacherous flip-flop.

* * *

 

It was not true that Zoro didn’t like women; he lusted for them like any other hot-blooded man. However, being stoic and composed, he was also very, very restrained about women as well. The only women he were around with were Nami and Robin, but granted, while they were undoubtedly important to him, he never saw them as more than surrogate sisters. He’d never found a woman that would garner his stares…until he first laid eyes on Erza.

She was attractive, pretty, no doubt about that. But there was an air of battle and combat about her that appealed to him greatly. He was even more pleasantly surprised when he found that she was skilled with swords as well. Granted she was not as strong as him, but she had been a worthy opponent nonetheless; worthy enough to impress him. Through his conversations with her, he became more and more attracted to her, attracted to her fiery and passionate personality and her strong sense of friendship and honor, attributes which he advocated ardently. He loved the way her eyes lit up whenever he gave her tips on how to better wield her swords. He loved the way she flared up easily whenever she was annoyed, such as when Natsu and Luffy had stolen her cakes. He loved her tenacity and determination when he trained and sparred with her, as she got to her feet after every time he threw her to the ground.

The way he felt towards her was similar to what he felt to Kagura, whom Erza had introduced to him several days ago, and yet, different. Kagura was more calm and collected, although she never failed to drop the demeanor whenever she was with Erza; the two giggled and laughed together over who knows what, making them appear as though they were completely different people than the stoic, dignified ladies that everyone associated them with. Kagura had also sparred with Zoro, and while they had had many meaningful conversations as well, more than half centered on…Erza.

* * *

 

Erza watched as Zoro trained outside the Guild, sweat trickling down his naked, muscular top-half body, his face scrunched up in concentration. Trees were neatly chopped to bit, grass torn off from the soil by their roots…Erza couldn’t comprehend why Zoro was still not yet ‘The World’s Greatest Swordsman.’

“You should tell him how you feel,” Erza was interrupted from her staring, and turned to face her surrogate sister. “W-wha-what?!” Erza lowered her head, blushing furiously. Kagura smirked. Usually she was the one who was teased by Erza, adopting a rather sassy and most unladylike attitude towards her red-haired BFF. It gave her a sort of mischievous pleasure, to be the one teasing her now. “You know who I mean. ZOOOOOORRRROOOOOO…” Kagura deliberately elongated Zoro’s name, whilst maintaining a completely innocent poker face. The mischievous glint in her eyes, however, was unmistakable.

“You…Since when were you this mischievous?” Erza scowled at her, whilst trying in vain to control her ever-reddening face. It was almost as red as her hair. Kagura sighed and looked at Erza, her face dead serious this time. “Look, Erza…The Straw Hat Pirates won’t be here forever, and I know how much you like him. Don’t try denying it,” she snapped firmly when Erza opened her mouth to protest. “You stare at him when he’s not looking and blush whenever he praises you. Even though you’ve never said anything, I can practically see hearts in your eyes whenever he displays his sword skills. Just admit it. You’re in love with him.”

“But, what if he doesn’t…?” Erza trailed off, her head bowed down, her expression miserable.

“Don’t be silly, of course he does.” Kagura smiled. “I’ve caught him staring at you as well. And over half the conversations we had were about…you.”

“Me?!” Erza gaped at Kagura. Kagura put a comforting hand on Erza’s shoulder. “Erza…I’m speaking to you because you’re like a big sister to me and my best friend. I want you to be happy like you’ve made me happy. The window of opportunity won’t last forever.”

Erza looked down, contemplating her choices. She knew with absolute certainty that Kagura was right. She, Erza Scarlet, Battle Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, was in love with Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, and the thought of him leaving without telling him about her feelings made her sick to the stomach. She grasped Kagura’s hand and looked up at her, her eyes glistening.       

“Thank you.”  

* * *

 

Roronoa Zoro stepped into the almost empty Guild after long hours of intense training, his entire upper torso drenched in sweat, his perfectly chiseled pectorals heaving with his deep breaths. Zoro shook his head, trying to clear his head a little, and looked up, his breath catching in his throat as he did so. 

Erza was walking towards him, dressed in a pink nightgown that barely covered her chest and lower body, her back fully exposed for all the world to see. She was blushing furiously, and many a time she appeared to stop in her tracks in order to turn back, but was prevented by Kagura, who gave her unceremonious jabs and kicks in order to keep her going.

“H-hi, Zoro. Here.” Erza handed out a long, pristine white towel. Her face was bowed even lower to hide her crimson blush. “Thanks,” Zoro grinned, taking the towel gratefully and wiping his soaking face. “Um, Zoro? There’s something I wanted to say to you…”

“Oh?” Zoro looked at her in surprise.

Erza took a deep breath and started ranting, “I-love-you-and-I-want-to-get-this-off-my-chest-before-you-go-off-and-forget-all-about-me,” Erza was suddenly cut off by rough lips against hers, standing in stunned silence for two seconds before enthusiastically returning Zoro’s kiss. Despite his sweaty torso, she wrapped her arms around him all the same, feeling his flawlessly sculpted muscles, shivering in delight as Zoro’s calloused hands caressed her exposed back and moved down to grip her ass firmly.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart, staring in amazement at each other.

“Wow.” Zoro said, simply. And Zoro was rarely wowed by anything.

Erza blushed. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me, too. Although, I was hoping it wouldn’t stop here tonight.” Zoro flashed Erza a wicked grin, something that nearly made her swoon. “I hear from Kagura that you enjoy…smut and erotic novels? Perhaps you’d like to have the experience yourself?” All Erza could do was blush even redder and nod.

As Zoro carried Erza upstairs to her bedroom, bridal style, Kagura gave her surrogate sister and wink, a genuine smile and a thumbs-up. Erza gave her a half-hearted glare for ‘spilling her secrets’, but there was no mistaking the happiness and gratitude in her eyes.

Throughout the night, Erza’s bedroom was filled with the beautiful and powerful aura of love and lust, as well as Zoro’s heavy breathing and Erza’s erotic moans and squeals, as the couple made love time and again, making the appropriate sounds only true lovers make when entwined in their sacred dance.   

 


End file.
